YL002: Do do that Doduo
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4. Synopsis After receving an alarming report Red has been defeated in a battle, Oak goes to heal Pika. However, a young trainer appears, who recognizes Pika and wants to search for Red. Oak does not approve of this trainer, as he battles him, seeing if this trainer is up to the challenge. Chapter Plot A young trainer came to Pallet Town. The trainer asks some children if they saw a Pikachu, drawing one for them. Oak is shocked to see Pika wounded and asks what happened to Red. Misty tells Oak to take care of Pika first. Oak puts Pika in a Poké Ball to be healed, while reading the letter. He sees a trainer named Bruno challenged Red and defeated him. Oak does not see why would Pika come back without Red. Oak goes to investigate, ordering Misty to warn the other Gym Leaders what happened. Suddenly, the trainer that asked for Pikachu came on the Doduo. Oak tells they are having some trouble here, but the trainer sees Pika and hugs him, knowing he would return. Oak is baffled and asks the trainer what does he mean by that. However, the trainer managed to heal Pika. The trainer leaves with Pika, but Oak demands to know how does this trainer know Red. The trainer does not want to say, nor does he know where Red is. Oak is furious, but the trainer replies he is going with Pika to find Red, who is held captive. Oak sends Spearow, telling Red is the champion of the Indigo League. Oak tells the trainer if he really wants to find Red, he needs to end this battle, as Spearow uses Fury Attack. The trainer's Doduo uses Whirlwind, which the Spearow counters. Oak admits it was a good tactic to stop the mirror move, but knows Red would already find a way to breach the barrier. Oak asks if the trainer will retreat, doubting this trainer knows anything about Red. The trainer's Doduo is circling around Doduo, causing Spearow to be dizzy. The trainer sends Pika, who catches Spearow. Oak does not think that was fair, but the trainer points out he demanded to end the battle, which was done. The trainer points out neither Pokémon got hurt. Oak sees the trainer is correct, the Spearow always expects for opponent to attack, while Doduo used Whirlwind as a defensive move. Oak sees the trainer might be honest, so invites him to Red's house. Oak presents Red's Pokédex, as Red thought he would win that battle. Oak noticed the trainer called Red's Pikachu Pika. Despite the rude behavior and not telling some things, Oak trusts this trainer, as he understands Pika's connection with Red, so allows this trainer to seek Red out. Oak also gives Red's Pokédex to this trainer and lets the trainer keep Pika, knowing Red is tough. As the trainer and Pika start the journey, Oak realizes that the trainer healed Pika by touching him, but then thinks it was his imagination. Debuts Pokémon Doduo (Yellow's) Move Whirlwind Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 4 chapters